Brian Johnson
Brian Johnson is the valuxian foster father of the Barker's and Bennett's as well as the husband to Sophie Johnson. Appearance In his human form Brian is a tall slim man, with brown eyes and brown hair. On some occasions he likes to cross-dress, and on one occasion grew himself breasts. He has taken theeeee appearance of other humans, but always returns to his primary human form which is based off Uncle Brian. If the cartoon intro to the series is correct, Brian was a light green blob-like creature, with one large green eye and two antennas. Although seen with four-fingered hands, the dialogue within the show suggests that Valuxians have large tentacles. Personality Brian is the most clueless out of both Brian and Sophie. He is always desperate to please and make friends (especially with Josh's friends) but is seemingly unaware of how awkward it is. He can also cause great annoyance to the characters. Despite his friendly demeanor he can be quite ruthless in his methods, especially when he sticks CJ's tongue in a vice as punishment for trying to steal his chocolate. Regardless of his silly nature, he is still a brilliant scientist. Although its unknown what the rules or culture is like on the planet Valux, especially when it comes to relationships or sex, Brian seems to have possible homosexual traits, and also loves to cross dress. He also seems attracted to male human beings, most notably Trent Clements whom he wanted to settle down with, and also kissed Mr. Whiteside on one occasion, making him a homosexual. Biography Series 1 Nobodys Perfect in Lucy's bedroom the family jumps around on poofs Mel gets mad over her new shirt and Sophie as hot eyes werid Mel arrives at school late after the night before Her Teacher gets floopy about her whereabouts while new school friend admits to liking Teletubbies Series 2 The Home Team by the lockers new guy Scott as his own Home Team in his year while Josh thinks he can get one over him to get a seat by polishing his boots while The Johnsons are hoping to win The quiz and Frankie is in love with Mel Series 3 Crazy for you Johnsons kitchen a new Mel enters as Carla Mendonca and goes to school while being Mel while the real Mel gets a job as a model enter Pete Walker as Josh,s new best friend Series 4 The Wedding The kitchen Sophie and Lucy are talking about brides and weddings Brian proposes to Sophie while Lucy heart is broken later the couple finally gets married with a party Series 5 Textual Realtions the kitchen Sophie and Brian celebrate their anniversary he gives her a phone and she gets bacon problems are araising at school when Mrs Parker enters and lucy helps Josh with his homework Series 6 Nappy Rash The kitchen Sophie and Brian talk baby talk as they read a book about babies much later they get a baby called Maisy while Josh is overwhelmed at the Library when he borrows Lucy's library card Series 7 aliens go home frontroom a noise is heard downstairs who disturbs the family as they rushed downstairs with special clips of how it should have been is this the end of Brian and Sophie Series 8 Meter Parents new house enter the new family as the Bennets as they pick their own friends while at school while Maisy goes to playgroup with Mrs Parker as new Career brian and Sophie are back in this season Category:Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Barker Family Category:Bennett Family